


Remnants

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex looks through some old stuff. Michael finds some of it interesting.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Malex ; mood: wistful ; word: clothing  
> ~Tas

When Alex had left for Basic Training, he'd packed up his life, shoving items into boxes in his bedroom closet, partially concealed by hanging clothing.

Surprisingly, it had all been there upon his return to Roswell, as untouched as his brothers' rooms had been.

The boxes had been transferred, unopened, to the cabin. But Michael was about to start renovations, pushing the walls outwards to expand their space.

And so Alex found himself sorting through the detritus of his teens. Most went on the trash or the donate piles. A few mementos to keep: photos, his mother's jewellery, some journals to look through later. It wasn't much.

His favourite black hoodie was in there, too, and he couldn't resist putting it on. The fit was _bad_ , far too narrow for his 30-year-old shoulders, the sleeves obscenely snug over his upper arms.

A wolf whistle sounded and Alex turned to Michael with a grin, striking a pose.

"I'd do you."

"Guerin, we both know that statement is true no matter what I'm wearing."

"True, but the hoodie, maybe a little eyeliner, and nothing else..." There was a speculative gleam in his eyes and Alex laughed.

"I think that could be arranged."


End file.
